deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieam Guardsman
History Lived in the mountain military outpost/prison for all his life until it was attacked by mysterious new Grimm and their leader. Left with a group of five including his robot Cluni. Traveling though the dangerous chasms by the names of Wilhelm, H'rath and Anderson. Lost all his friends betrayed by one. He was tortured by his captors. He escapes with a bunch of slaves who do battle with the Crimson Star. He travels with a girl named Danielle a squirrel Faunus. He leaves her when they reach a town. Lieam once again on his own with Cluni travel to a settlement known as Lathbury where he is taken in by the blacksmith and his niece. They own a palomino mare by the name of "Aquilla" old language for Daystar. They teach him a trade and giving him his signature gloves. Lathbury is attacked and he is once again alone only this time without Cluni. He meets another mentor who betrays him at the edge of a large mountain like tree. He is taken care of by Deenashee (Bat Grimm who talk and act like humans) He is Knighted as a symbol of change. Given to Celen an exile Huntsman. He begins his training. Celen has his own secrets. Celen becomes deceased by Nevermore attack and making Lieam break his arm for the first time. Again on his own with Cluni and Aquilla he heads off into Vale for his next adventure. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far Death Battle Info *Birth Name: Lieam Guardsman *Eye color Green silver *Age: 17 in the chasms 18 when Vale is reached *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 143 lbs *cloak color: green * blacksmith gloves: dark brown He is a natural pilot and has an aremoumics book. He prefers old weaponry to the new Dust ones. He is interested to learn battle techniques and tactics, he doesn't trust very much. Abilities His semblance is that he can tell others peoples movements. The max he can tell is four. Highly adaptable. He is ambidextrous because he broke his right arm and had to learn how to work with his left. He still prefers his right but occasionally goes for the left hand for a change Weapons *Black Staff: Celen's weapon and Lieam's. * Two short swords that turn into pistols that belonged to Celen Feats *He survived the Chasms and The Crimson Star's torture. He has helped slaves escape in a coupe de rete. He has also survived falling from great heights. He seemed to have survived encounters of Grimm either by hiding or Fighting. Faults *Judgmental: being raised by a Major and a General can do that to you *Has trust issues *Will fight to the death if need be *The people that he kills fills him with remorse from his actions and does his best to remedy it, he chooses to act as a healer on certain occasions. Triva Lieam acts like he doesn't like being pat on the head but he secretly enjoys it. He likes to eat like it's his last meal because of what happened to him. He believes that some Grimm can be communicated with namely the Deenashee if they get over their fear of humans. He also knows a lot of healing herbs and how to fix broken bones. He is also afraid of being alone namely afraid of his friends dying and leaving him Mary-Sue Litmus Test Score: 23 meaning he's well balanced Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers